


i think you're cute

by arshizuku



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ONF (Band), Seven O'Clock (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aka donghun hyojin and hangyeom, bc wowson is real, hangyeom is suffering, implied wowson, lapslock, the holy trinity, this is my first fic pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arshizuku/pseuds/arshizuku
Summary: its completely unfair.aka a short drabble where hyojin is cute, hangyeom is suffering, and donghun just doesn't want to third wheel.





	i think you're cute

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe my first fanfic here is a short and shitty mixnine fic. unbeta'ed

_this is unfair_ , hangyeom thinks. they had just finished practicing the full choreography to stand by me, and as donghun ordered for a break, hyojin just had to act just a bit cute to the camera in the room. god, why is he so damn cute? does he want to give hangyeom a heart attack? donghun, an actual angel of a leader and friend, gives him a look.

"you're doing it again, gyeom-ah."

hangyeom looks up from where he's seated on the floor at the leader. "what?" donghun just sighs. "honestly, hangyeom, you're so obvious. everyone can see you think he's really cute." "am i that obvious?" hangyeom asks, and donghun gives him another look. "just don't make me the third wheel of our trio, alright? unlike byeongkwan and sehyoon who have each other, my boys are on another show.”

"so you're stuck with us?"  
"exactly.” donghun grins at him. “so keep your heart eyes to a minimum, thanks." 

"ah, i'm tired! what are you guys talking about?" speak of the devil, hangyeom becomes flustered as hyojin walks to them, smiling and sitting next to hangyeom and _gosh_ , hangyeom just wants to die right now. hyojin leans on his shoulder, looking at up to donghun, who in turn looks at hangyeom, smirk on his face. ah yes, death sounds great right now. 

"nothing much, jin-ah. just teasing hangyeom a bit." said man swears in his mind; once he gets his hands on lee donghun- 

"teasing about what?" hyojin asks, clearly confused. he’s still cute even when confused. "i told you, nothing much, just some dark past things. he's not giving any reaction to it anyway."

hyojin gets up from leaning on hangyeom, and hangyeom thinks he can finally breathe properly until hyojin instead looks straight at him, really near his face. _holy hell_. "well, hes probably used to it. he has so much of it after all." hyojin and donghun laugh a bit, and hyojin is really cute as he laughs like when his eyes disappear and he hides his smile beneath his hand - hangyeom is doomed. 

"aish, shut up! shouldn't we go back to practice already? be a good leader, donghun!"  
"that's hyung to you, gyeom-ah! this kid, ugh."

donghun ends up gathering the other members after bickering with hangyeom, leaving the two from their trio as he goes away. hyojin gets up first, stretching a bit before offering a hand to hangyeom. he's smiling again, even though he's obviously tired, and hangyeom really thinks this is unfair. because hyojin isn't only cute, but he's a great friend who works really hard and is just so nice, and understanding. hangyeom takes his hand to get up, and hyojin's smile suddenly seems brighter. 

yeah, this is really unfair.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic please forgive me. i just love the trio so much and hangyeom and hyojin ))): pls let them debut together


End file.
